One Less Lonely Girl
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "I still think it's a crappy way to spend a Saturday. Not to mention it's Valentine's Day." Valentine's Day oneshot. Percabeth Warning: OOC AU


_**One Less Lonely Girl **_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_One Less Lonely Girl_ **by Justin Bieber. **

* * *

"OMG!"

I winced slightly, covering my ears. "My gosh, Silena." I grumbled. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Duh!" my friend exclaimed. "We're at a _Percy Jackson_ concert, Annie! Loosen up!"

I gritted my teeth, fighting the strong urge to slap some sense into Silena. "Don't. Call. Me. Annie."

"Why are we even here?" Thalia, another friend of mine, grumbled. She rolled her electric blue eyes. "I'm apart of a club _against_ dating boys, especially pig-headed ones like _Percy Jackson_."

"He's not pig-headed!" Silena defended, taking her seat in the 8th row of the stadium.

"How would you know?" Rachel, yet another one of our friends, challenged. "You don't even know him!"

"...Neither does Thalia."

"I see your point," Clarisse chuckled, plopping down on her seat. "Though I still think it's stupid for Thalia, Rachel, you, and I to be here. One, Thalia's in the Hunt, Rachel has Apollo, you have Beckendorf, and I have Chris. Poor Annabeth has no one."

"And I'm perfectly happy with that," I added.

"But this is _Percy Jackson_!" Silena cried. "God's gift to teenage and preteen girls!"

"And gay guys," Thalia added. The four of looked at her oddly, then the five of us burst out laughing hysterically.

"I still think this is a crappy way to spend a Saturday." I said, after the five of us finally calmed down. "Not to mention it's Valentine's Day," I added.

"Ssh!" Silena hissed suddenly. "I think the concert's starting."

I leaned down in my seat, crossing my arms. It was going to be one crappy night.

_Time Lapse_

"Psst," someone hissed. I looked up, glancing at who had just done that. I turned and saw a guy with black hair and black eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I said. He motioned for me to follow him, and I reluctantly got up, motioning to my friends that I'd be right back.

"You wanna be the one less lonely girl?" the guy asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "The what?"

He sighed. "I can see you're not a real big Percy fan, but okay, just follow me." He grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the stage.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"To the stage,"

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." I scowled, but continued to follow him.

"So, what is this 'one less lonely girl' thing?" I asked.

"Well, you _do_ know Percy's song, _One Less Lonely Girl_, right?"

"Uh huh,"

"So, each concert, we choose one random girl from the audience, and we bring her up to the stage, and we give her roses, and Percy serenades her." he explained.

"Oh," I said, utterly speechless. "Okay."

The guy grinned. "Just go with it." We continued to walk up to the stage, and by the time Percy was halfway through the song, we were backstage.

"Okay," the guy said. "When they cue you to go out, go." I nodded, standing there.

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_T__here's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside of your world_

"Go, go." a guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes ordered me, steering me to the stage. I walked up slowly to the stool there and reluctantly sat on it.

Percy shot me a grin and continued to sing the song.

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe, (yeah)_

_I just wanna set one girl __free to fall,_

_Free to fall,_

_She's free to fall_

_Fall in love with me_

After he finished the bridge, Percy handed me a bouquet of roses.

I fought the _strong_ urge to roll my eyes and run off the stages. Percy smiled, putting his arm around me, as he sang the rest of the song.

_My hearts locked and nowhere to get the key_

_I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

The next thing Percy Jackson did shocked me into next week. He leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise, and by the time I registered what was going on, we had separated.

"Happy Valentine's Day, one less lonely girl." Percy whispered. A smile spread to my lips as I exited the stage.

"So, worth it." I muttered, a huge, goofy(which was _totally_ unlike me) grin on my face.

* * *

**AN: Percabeth gushiness. Okay, the characters are DEFINITELY OOC, but eh. Lol. Happy Valentine's Day! **

**P.S.- How many of you just like Valentine's Day because _ANGEL_ is coming out today? I know I am. ;) **


End file.
